


Model Behavior

by rndmnwierd



Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Peridot has a crush on the life model and would love to get to know her better, if only she could remember her nameWritten for the Last Lapidot Week
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Last Lapidot Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Model Behavior

She didn’t even know her name, Peridot realized again as she opened her easel in her normal corner. Every Tuesday Peridot came into this class ten minutes early, set up for drawing by the window, and conversed with the model, but for the life of her, Peridot couldn’t remember the other girl’s name. Surely they had been introduced six weeks ago, when the class had started their life drawing studies, that was definitely something that had happened, and yet…

“Good morning, Peridot.” The model greeted her with a smile, looking up from her book. She’d been sitting in a big, well-loved armchair in the corner, as was the routine. It always seemed that no matter how early Peridot tried to get here, the model beat her in.

“Morning.” Peridot replied, looking over her chosen outfit for today. Long, flowing skirt with a simple bohemian print, a baby tee with dark sleeves and a light colored body, and sandals with straps crossing the top of her feet. Her short, black hair was half tied back in a messy, but stylish ponytail, ears adorned with large, golden hoops. She had other various jewelry on today; a thin gold necklace with a locket, chunky bracelets on one wrist, even a fine anklet. “I haven’t seen this one yet.” Peridot gestured meaningfully at her clothing.

“Yeah, Vidalia said to give you guys something to detail, but not go overboard. I figured the skirt would be fun for wrinkles and folds.” The model stood to give a little twirl, the skirt flaring with barely any prompting, “Plus I get to do this all day.”

Laughing lightly, Peridot adjusted her giant sketch pad, laying her pencils out just so. “It certainly looks appealing.” She agreed, then winced, seeing a teasing smirk come over the other girl’s lips, “I, I mean it looks like fun.”

“You don’t have to look so pained every time you say something remotely flirty, you know.” Striding closer, the girl leaned on a paint stained dresser against the wall. “I’ve already told you I don’t mind.”

Neither did Peridot, really, but there was the nagging guilt she felt when she remembered that she had no idea what this girl’s name was. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment, then took a deep breath and blurted, “I can’t remember your name!” The girl blinked at her and Peridot continued in a rush, “It’s been six weeks since we started talking and you’re really pretty and I would love to flirt with you and get to know you better, but I just felt like it was too late to politely ask for your name again after all this time and that’s why I felt so guilty flirting.”

Silence fell for an eternity, the two looking at each other, the model in surprise, Peridot in shame. She felt her chest begin to hurt and realized she was holding her breath, letting it out in a rush. That seemed to trigger the other girl to move again and she began to laugh, musical and coupled with an inelegant snort in the middle.

“Is that what’s been making you so nervous?” She finally managed, between chuckles. Peridot nodded, a pout on her lips. The other girl was quick to reach out to comfort her, “Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you, it's just kinda cute. Here I was thinking that maybe you weren’t interested after all.”

About that time, the door opened and a couple other students began to filter in and set up. Peridot knew their alone time together was up until next week and the other girl going over to the armchair to grab her small purse made her sigh. Taking her seat behind her easel, Peridot turned until she could look out the window and onto the grounds of the school.

“Hey.” The model’s voice brought her attention back with a snap, looking over to find a small business card under her nose. She barely had any time to grab it before Vidalia walked in and the girl scampered over to take her place. Looking at the card, Peridot felt herself flush.

‘Lapis Lazuli Morgan - Model, Artist, Musician’ was printed neatly in the middle, along with a phone number, but underneath that, scrawled in a flowing script, was : ’Call me for a ‘private’ modeling session ; )’.


End file.
